Scrat's Continental Crack-Up
Scrat's Continental Crack-up is a computer-animated 2-part short film starring Scrat. It is the 4th short film in the ''Ice Age'' franchise and serves as a teaser for Ice Age: Continental Drift. It was released in 3D with the Jack Black movie Gulliver's Travels on December 25th, 2010,Ice Age Short Film ‘Scrat’s Continental Crack-Up’ Attached to ‘Gulliver’s Travels’ - /Film and released on iTunes Trailers on January 6th, 2011. and 2019, it was later re-released with Walt Disney Live action movie, Dumbo. The short is a parody of continental drift (an idea previously seen in Gone Nutty), and centers on a humorous alternative explanation for the creation of the continents. Plot Scrat (Chris Wedge) sniffs an ice cap, looking for a place where his acorn would be safe. When Scrat hits the ice, it starts to crack, so to prevent trouble, Scrat pushes ice back into the hole. When Scrat merely touches the ice with the tip of his acorn, it ends up breaking the entire mountain below the ice cap. Scrat gets his acorn and falls into the rift, passing by the Dino World, where Buck (Simon Pegg) is mounting his dinosaur nemesis Rudy (Frank Welker {uncredited}) while he goes, and ends passing through all of Earth's layers, eventually arriving at the metallic sphere, which composes the inner core. While pursuing his acorn, Scrat makes the core spin and breaks Pangaea into the contemporary continents, creating giraffes by making their necks stretch while Africa is being separated, and making the boot-shaped Italian Peninsula kick a nearby island (accompanied by a scream of "GOAL!") during its formation. Scrat eventually trips and starts bumping between the sphere and the solid outer core, creating a Scrat-like Moai, a Scrat Sphinx (which loses its nose when it falls off), and 4 Scrat faces on Mount Rushmore. Scrat later picks up balance and grabs his acorn, but ends up spinning in the core until he's thrown out of the rift into the upper atmosphere. While falling, Scrat positions his body as if he would fall into the sea, but ends up crashing on a piece of ice, which breaks in half, separating Scrat from his acorn. Scrat then proceeds to scream in frustration, and the short ends. Voice cast *Scrat- Chris Wedge *Buck - Simon Pegg (cameo) *Rudy- Frank Welker (cameo) (uncredited) *Announcer- Jason Fricchione (cameo) Goofs *When Scrat is chasing his acorn, it goes behind him, and changes direction, but right before his tail gets caught, he's facing the opposite direction. *When the continent breaks and creates Africa, the giraffes are at both of its sides instead of the land that is later supposed to be Africa. *After Scrat comes out of the Earth, the countries are shown moving away. A few countries are not shown, such as the British Isles. Gallery ice-age-continental-drift-253.jpg|The previously short-necked giraffes feeding, about to have their necks stretched when the ground breaks, stretching their necks along with it. Continental crackup.jpg Trivia *Scrat slidin through ice is similar to a older 1966 short film *The third Ice Age short film to be rated G by the MPAA, after No Time for Nuts and ''Surviving Sid.'' References External links *Scrat's Continental Crack-up at Apple Trailers (includes full short) *Teaser *Scrat's Continental Crack-up at the Internet Movie Database *Scrat's Continental Crack-up on Youtube Category:Shorts [[Category:G-Rated f